Archive:Voidcrow
Laciel Voidcrow is a Horde-aligned warlock. Formerly an agent of the Shadow Council, she has since defected to the elves of Silvermoon. She is a Legionnaire in the Horde's military and one of the higher-ranked warlocks in the Sanctum, Silvermoon's guild of felcasters. She is apt to behave like a child, which does a poor job of hiding that she is clever, manipulative and desensitized to others' suffering. Yet this cruelty is also a mask which hides psychological scars. She sees other people as self-centered and her capacity for trusting and loving others is horribly stunted, yet she hates being alone. For this reason, she socializes mostly with her own demon servants-- particularly Hathnuz and Shaaghun-- though for her to have mortal friends is no longer unheard of. Biography The warlock was born Laciel Duskraven in Silvermoon City, some forty years before the First War, to parents Tewerver and Sailah Duskraven. She had one sibling, a brother named Randen, who was older than her by a few years. The Duskravens were a poor family before their daughter's birth, and had her only in order to become eligible to inherit part of a dead noble friend's estate. Laciel's first years were spent watching as her parents focused their praise and affection upon Randen. Eventually they dropped her off near a boarding school in Dalaran and never returned. Laciel, despite being fresh out of her toddler years, was not saddened by this abandonment for long. The boarding school's headmaster, Archmage Victoria Nighy, set up a room in her academy's dormroom for the girl and enrolled her. Laciel dove headfirst into studying matters of the arcane, and came to love her new life in Dalaran. She looked up to one of the Kirin Tor's ruling members, Kael'thas Sunstrider, as a role model and had Keysnol Fallfire as one of her instructors. Her first crush, was on a human boy during her teen years; this proved very awkward as humans take more time to mature to adulthood and Laciel was still a child, in spite of being the same age as him. Laciel was deeply affected by his rejection. She was a true adolescent by the time the Scourge invaded Dalaran and Archimonde razed the city. Left to hide among the ruins from humans that were suddenly hunting her, she was found on the verge of death from lack of mana by an orc warlock, Genrid. An agent of the Shadow Council, Genrid took the elf with him to Auchindoun in Outland, there to teach her the art of felcasting. She would remain in Auchindoun, meeting and befriending the voidwalker Hathnuz while she was there, until she left it in a huff when it was decided that Murmur would be summoned, believing that the Council would never be able to control the creature. Wandering Outland in search of a new home, she would discover Kael'thas' alignment with the Burning Legion and then return to Azeroth, quietly reemerging in the newly-rebuilt Silvermoon as one of its resident Hode-aligned blood elves. Laciel would develop a loyalty for the Horde while establishing herself as a leading warlock of the Sanctum. However, at some point during the Sha'tar's war against the evils in Outland, Laciel was involved in an unknown incident at Silvermoon that further scarred her psyche and soured her outlook on people around her; she withdrew from society. In her seclusion, she taught herself how to summon a felguard, Shaaghun, and absorbed increasing amounts of fel energy while envisioning a terrible vendetta against society at large, the nature of which yet remains her innermost secret. Eventually she mutated into a felblood elf, and was forced to relocate to an abandoned house in the Ghostlands. When she became aware of a great battle on the isle of Quel'danas, she went there to independently fight Kael's loyalists and the Burning Legion. However, when there, she encountered her older brother Randen. Driven mad by her dependency on fel, she rejected his offer of a peaceful reunion with her family and slew him, but not before losing her right forearm. Placing the body where it would fool people into thinking the Legion's demons had slain him, Laciel used Randen's soul to create a soulstone for herself. She later encountered Tewerver, who confessed to willfully abandoning the girl years before and then-- believing his daughter already lost-- battled and eventually killed her. Laciel's soul was split in half upon her demise and banished to the Twisting Nether. No longer whole, she could not use the soulstone to return to her body without enduring harrowing introspection and an attempt by her inner evil and ambition to dominate her entirely. Here Hathnuz taught Laciel how to use ethereal matter of the Void to replace her lost arm. Once the two halves of Laciel agreed to coexist as one, the warlock returned to life, no longer corrupted by fel and bearing her distincive black and purple eyes. Renouncing her family, she renamed herself Laciel Voidcrow. Following her return to life, Laciel moved back into Silvermoon and enlisted in the Horde military to fight the Scourge at Northrend, all the while furthering her proficiency at the art of inscription. While out foraging for herbs in Dustwallow Marsh one day, she found a black dragon egg and took it with her to incubate it herself. The hatchling, Coritharion, became her near-constant companion and she planned to one day train him to use magic, as soon as he had the capacity to learn it. In Northrend, Laciel would manage to track down her hated father and, unable to resist the urge to avenge her own death, battled him once more. This time Laciel came out the victor and, rather than kill him, she chose instead to reveal to him that she had killed Randen herself. She then left Tewerver to his grief. Following the Lich King's defeat, Laciel was promoted to the rank of Legionnaire within the Horde ranks and continued fighting the Alliance under their banner at Northrend. She spent her spare time in D.S.M.A., a dubious magic academy, there to befriend and eventually become smitten with the mage Firenya Firechill. Though their relationship was awkward-- Firenya was similarly emotionally-stunted-- Laciel came to trust her enough to take the mage with her to a skirmish at the Isle of Conquest. The pair fought bravely, but Laciel was grievously wounded by a piece of debris and was sent on leave. Laciel is now too injured to fight for the next several months, and she is about to be evicted from her current living quarters. Desperate for extra money, she is writing books. Exactly where she will go once evicted is not known for certain. Appearance Laciel's age is the equivalent of fifteen for a human; as such, she is an adolescent. She stands half a head shorter than the average blood elf woman and her physique is slender and scrawny, with little of a bust to speak of. Her hair is medium length and brown, and she prefers to wear a hairband in it. Her most extravagant traits are her eyes-- with black sclerae and glowing violet irises, lending them a disturbing appearance-- and her right forearm and hand, which are black with a dark aura in stark contrast to her fair skin. This hand often twitches subtly. As far as clothing, only three things are constant-- overall modesty, a glove covering her black hand and large tacky hoop earrings. She prefers modest dresses and robes. Many of her outfits are quite elaborate and decorated oddly, such as feathers on her shoulderpads and small skulls hanging from her belt. As often as not, she doesn't really dress like a blood elf would so much as a troll or an arakkoa. Abilities Laciel's raw destructive power is lacking compared to most warlocks; she must perform Metamorphosis and wear an enchanted ring that enhances her fire spells just to be on par with your average Azerothian adventurer. She makes up for this by keeping the company of a strong felguard, thereby specializing in Demonology. It is in battles of wits that Laciel is at her most dangerous. Indeed, her greatest weapon may be the strings people give her to pull when they speak to her. When serious about it, she is an exceptionally convincing liar; she bound Shaaghun to her service not by magic, but by talking him into thinking he was better off serving her. Quotes *"Die, you dummy!" *"I what? Made you utterly alone in the world? Don't look so upset! I was just returning the favor." *"I love these little delusions you have of being in a position to threaten your master. They're cute." Trivia External links * External link Category:Archived Characters